powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Shadow Justice
|airdate = 2025 |producer = Hasbro |author = Reynoman |previous = Star Force |next = Dino Knights |unofficial = Battle Royale |premiere = }}Power Rangers Shadow Justice is the fanfictional 32nd season of Power Rangers, based on Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. The series is the first to feature two different teams of heroes: the Shade Rangers, who embody the gentleman thief hero archetype motif, & the Justice Rangers, with a police motif. The two teams are almost rivals but are forced to team up against the series' main villains. Plot A collection of ancient artefacts has fallen into the hands of a crime syndicate from another dimension who act as the enemy for both the Shade Rangers & the Justice Rangers. However, though they share the same enemy, they are not always on the same page. At times they will team up & other times set their aims on each other in the name of retrieving the collection. Both teams have important things they are fighting for. Involving the teams, the story sets itself as a human drama pitting the Red Shade Ranger, a socialite disguised as a normal everyman, against Justice Officer Ranger 1, a serious policeman; complete opposites of each other. Together with their fellow rangers, the tale of the 6 young people & their opposing groups is woven. Characters Rangers Shade Rangers Justice Rangers Allies * Louis - The butler to the Fantome Estate & mentor to the Shade Rangers. * Jove - The British-speaking robotic assistant to the Justice Rangers. Villains Goonlocks * Leader/Status Gold ** Don Tyranno * Generals ** Status Gold *** Velocia ** Status Double Gold *** Rapton *** Freezor * Monsters ** Known Goonlock Monsters *** Hornitoad *** Catscratcher *** Slugger *** Sharkfin *** Plundguin *** Antclaw *** Electrelk *** Peafoul *** Speedflea *** Otterina *** Bailpaca *** Guannono *** Lurchin *** Switchray *** Tapoor *** Divopus *** Doublepotamus *** Fishlips *** Whirlsquirrel *** Chickedoom *** Oldfish *** Stinker *** Swellow *** Cerberox *** Diggamole *** Brainpecker *** Hermitor *** Snaking *** Lobstopper *** Manafiend *** Flexizard *** Salmonella ** Status Double *** Monkeychi *** Gloombird *** Snipehorse ** Status Quintuple *** Guineastein ** Fang Gang *** Leader/Status Gold **** Lionfang *** Generals **** Bullrush **** Kiwiz * Grunts ** Skullers *** Modified Skullers **** Skullerclaw **** Skullerhost ** Snappers Supporting Characters Arsenal Morphers * Rival Morpher * Shadow X Morpher Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Scissor Shield & Blade Boomerang * Magic Arrow * Splash Blaster * Shadow Magnum Sidearms * Shadow Saber ---- Morphers * Rival Morpher * Justice X Morpher Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Crane & Drill TriggerZords *Splash Blaster Sidearms * Justice Speakers Zords Main * Shadow Justice Ultrazord ** Shadow Strike Megazord *** Red FighterZord - The Red Shade Ranger's jet/ladybug-based zord. *** Blue FighterZord - The Blue Shade Ranger's airplane/dragonfly-based zord. *** Yellow FighterZord - The Yellow Shade Ranger's gyrocopter/bee-based zord. *** StrikerZord ** X Train Megazord: Silver Mode *** X Morpher **** Silver X TrainZord **** Gold X TrainXZord *** Fire X TrainZord *** Thunder X TrainZord Auxiliary * Cyclone FighterZord * Scissor & Blade FighterZords **Scissor FighterZord **Blade FighterZord/Hammer FighterZord *Jackpot StrikerZord *Magic FighterZord *Trigger SplashZord *Shadow Magnum Megazord *Siren StrikerZord *Victory StrikerZord *Crane & Drill TriggerZords **Trigger CraneZord **Trigger DrillZord Alternate Combinations *Shadow Cyclone Megazord **Red FighterZord **Blue FighterZord **Cyclone FighterZord **StrikerZord *Shadow Knight Megazord **Red FighterZord **Blue FighterZord **Scissor FighterZord **Blade FighterZord **StrikerZord *Shadow Hammer Knight Megazord **Red FighterZord **Blue FighterZord **Scissor FighterZord **Hammer FighterZord **StrikerZord *Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord **Red FighterZord **Cyclone FighterZord **Scissor FighterZord **Blade FighterZord **StrikerZord *Justice Strike Megazord (Alternate Combo) **Red FighterZord **TriggerZord 2 **TriggerZord 3 **StrikerZord ---- Main * Shadow Justice Ultrazord ** Justice Strike Megazord *** TriggerZord 1 - Ranger 1's personal zord. *** TriggerZord 2 - Ranger 2's personal zord. *** TriggerZord 3 - Ranger 3's personal zord. *** StrikerZord ** X Train Megazord: Gold Mode *** X Morpher **** Gold X TrainZord **** Silver X TrainZord *** Thunder X TrainZord *** Fire X TrainZord Auxiliary *Trigger BikeZord *Crane & Drill TriggerZords **Trigger CraneZord **Trigger DrillZord *Trigger SplashZord *Siren StrikerZord Alternate Combinations *Justice Biker Megazord **TriggerZord 1 **TriggerZord 2 **Trigger BikeZord **StrikerZord Episodes 01. Thieves VS Polices Movies Notes *Considering that this series airs in 2025, this series is somewhat a prequel to Power Rangers SPD, taking place before Earth has welcomed alien beings to live peacefully with the human race. *This certain series of Power Rangers has a whole lot of firsts & returning trends as it: **is the first entry since Power Rangers TQG to have the original Ranger colors of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink. **is the first to feature a non-Anniversary treasure hunting team with the Shade Rangers, unlike the other known treasure hunting themed team in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (adventurers). **is the first season since Power Rangers Dino Charge ''to not feature a Megazord battle in the first episode **continues the trend started by ''Dino (Super)Charge/''Jungle Fury'', as it shares many similarities with Power Rangers Beast Morphers: ***The Beast Morphers & the Justice Rangers are special mission themed, & the Shade Rangers to some extent. ***The three teams start with three Rangers. ***Both have useful items (Fantome Collection & Morph X) preyed upon by the villains (Goonlocks & Evox's Virus). ***Both feature a Gold & Silver Male Ranger duo who are listed as the Sixth Rangers (Silver Shade Ranger/Ranger X technically & Beast Morphers Gold/Beast Morphers Silver). Except the difference is that the Silver Shade Ranger & Ranger X are the same person, while Beast Morphers Gold & Silver are not. ***Both teams have a dress style than other modern teams. ****The Beast Morphers don't wear spandex. ****The Shade Rangers wear capes (first time since Power Rangers Mystic Force). ***Both the Shade Rangers & the Beast Morphers are the first teams since Time Force to have rangers that have colored visors. **is the first series to start with six rangers technically, with three in each Core team. **is the first season to have 2 Core Red Rangers at the start, as opposed to having only one Core Red Ranger. **is the first series to have one person as two 6th Rangers for different teams at once. **is the first to have more than one Collectible Gimmick/Zord System: the Fighterzords for the Shade Ranger, the TriggerZords for the Justice Rangers, & the X TrainZords used by Ezra Emile. **is the first to feature a team without a Blue Ranger in the case of the Justice Rangers, as well as the first without both Blue & Yellow on a team. **is the first season of Power Rangers to feature no new villains, either as generals or a separate force. *The Justice Rangers are the second police themed team, after Power Rangers SPD. Category:Series Category:Season Category:Shadow Justice Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Reynoman